falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MS17PennyFitzgerald.txt
ConvCovenantGenericPenny |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00061FE3 |before=GenericNPC_One: So... What did you think of that last caravan? |response=''{Gossipy}'' They were very... fragrant. |after=GenericNPC_One: And those guards... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FE1 |before=GenericNPC_One: And those guards... |response=''{Sharing juicy gossip}'' I got the shivers just looking at them. But, oh no, that didn't stop Talia. |after=GenericNPC_One: What? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FDF |before=GenericNPC_One: What? |response=''{Telling a gossiping yarn}'' All I know is the guest bunk's lights were on well into the wee hours. And that morning I saw Talia slinking out. |after=GenericNPC_One: You didn't? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FDD |before=GenericNPC_One: You didn't? |response=''{Pleased at her gossip}'' I swear I did. And Talia was nothing but sunshine and roses that day. |after=GenericNPC_One: Mousy little Talia? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FDB |before=GenericNPC_One: Mousy little Talia? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Don't let her fool you. She's a minx. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00061FD9 |before=GenericNPC_One: Do you think that doctor fellow is coming back? |response=''{Partially pleased, but partially disappointed (because she's forced to sell things below cost)}'' I should expect so. He cleaned me out of stimpacks and rad-away. "My prices were the best," he said. |after=GenericNPC_One: I heard he was heading south. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FD7 |before=GenericNPC_One: I heard he was heading south. |response=''{Annoyed}'' Even after I warned him? Nothing but Super Mutants and those Atom fellows. |after=GenericNPC_One: There's Diamond City and Goodneighbor. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FD5 |before=GenericNPC_One: There's Diamond City and Goodneighbor. |response=''{Scoffing}'' Like that's any better. |after=GenericNPC_One: You're horrible. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061FD3 |before=GenericNPC_One: You're horrible. |response=''{Bitching and gossiping, said in a low voice (if others over heard that she'd get in a little bit of trouble)}'' I know, we're not supposed to bad mouth them. But those Diamond City fellows and their airs get my goat. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueCovenant |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000786A5 |trow=3 |before= |response=Closing time, sweety. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I got to lock up for the night. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Come back tomorrow. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=20 |topic=000A7CAD |trow=9 |before= |response=''{Cheery, genuinely happy to see the player}'' Some say you Brotherhood types are bad news. But after what you did to the Institute I'll sell you anything you like. |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Cheery, genuinely happy to see the player}'' The Institute's just gone. Brotherhood, too. What happened? Never mind my nattering, what can I get for you? |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Cheery, genuinely happy to see the player}'' Why if it isn't my favorite Minuteman. Fresh from taking care of the Institute, are we? Well, don't expect too deep a discount. |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Trying to sound casual, but worried}'' Buy up while you can. With the Institute doing god-knows-what, who knows how long any of us will stay in business? |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Cheery, genuinely happy to see the player}'' And there you are. Everyone's abuzz about you after your visit to... well, you know. I'll give you the friends and family discount, honey. |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Cheery, genuine (for once)}'' My favorite shopper. Need anything? |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Cheery, very gossipy on the second sentence}'' I hope Swanson didn't give you too hard a time at the gate. If you ask me, I think he takes his job too seriously. |after=PennyFitzgerald: But welcome! Everyone around here calls me Mrs. Fitzgerald. But you, cutey, can call me Penny. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Being too friendly and it's clear she's nervous and wants the player to leave. Now.}'' You here to shop? If not, I'm sure you got places to go and all. I hope you've enjoyed your stay. |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' You here to shop? |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0008B35D |before=NPCFPennyFitzgerald: I hope Swanson didn't give you too hard a time at the gate. If you ask me, I think he takes his job too seriously. |response=''{Cheery, the last bit is an obviously practiced line / Flirting}'' But welcome! Everyone around here calls me Mrs. Fitzgerald. But you, cutey, can call me Penny. |after=Player Default: Nice to meet a friendly face. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B35C |before=Player Default: Nice to meet a friendly face. |response=''{Too cheery}'' You're in luck then. Covenant is the friendliest place in the whole Commonwealth. You'll see! |after=PennyFitzgerald: You here to shop? I'll make sure to give you a good price. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B35B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're awfully chipper. |response=''{Amused by the player being suspicious, too cheery}'' Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Mr. Grumpy Pants. |after=PennyFitzgerald: You here to shop? I'll make sure to give you a good price. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: You're awfully chipper. |response=''{Amused by the player being suspicious, too cheery}'' Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Mrs. Grumpy Pants. |after=PennyFitzgerald: You here to shop? I'll make sure to give you a good price. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0008B359 |before=Player Default: What do you do around here? |response=''{Cheery, gossipy on the second sentence}'' A bit of everything. I try to leave some things left for the men folk to do so they feel in charge. |after=PennyFitzgerald: You here to shop? I'll make sure to give you a good price. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0008B354 |before=Player Default: You're in luck then. Covenant is the friendliest place in the whole Commonwealth. You'll see! |response=''{Overly eager}'' You here to shop? I'll make sure to give you a good price. |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B353 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |response=Best deal's around. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |response=Take your time, sweety. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |response=You won't find better quality anywhere. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=0008B352 |before=Player Default: Not interested right now. |response=''{Friendly goodbye line}'' Suit yourself. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008B350 |before=Player Default: What do you sell? |response=Whatever the caravans bring in. Plus anything Ms. McGovern can cobble together. You want to take a look? |after=Player Default: Let me see what you got. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000C459F |before= |response=''{Angry, will lead to violence}'' Get out of there! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C459E |before= |response=''{Angry}'' That's stealing! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000890B6 |before= |response=Enjoy your stay. |after= |abxy=}} MS17 |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000ED451 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Nervous / Nervous}'' Well, I don't know. I'm awfully busy. Make it quick. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Likes the player / Flirting}'' For you, certainly. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000ED44F |before=Player Default: I have to go. |response=''{Super friendly / Flirting}'' Well, you take care now. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000ED44E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Could you tell me anything about the Compound? |response=''{Friendly, making a dig at the men}'' Oh, thank you for noticing. The men folk would say good old-fashion elbow grease keeps Covenant as the prettiest place in the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Giving herself a pat on the back / Conspiratorial}'' But between you and me, I think shrewd trading may play a big part. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000ED44D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Does Covenant have some sort of problem with synths? |response=''{Creepy cheery}'' Everyone that passes the test is welcome to visit. But we are particular on who can live here. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Emphasizes this too much}'' And having a positive attitude is important to us. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=16 |topic=0008B342 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Friendly, trying to deflect / Irritated}'' You've been talking to Mr. Dan. I don't know what he's carrying on about. |after=PennyFitzgerald: He's just stirring the pot, if you ask me. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Unsteady, nervous, obviously knows something. Very eager to stop talking / Nervous}'' Oh, you're still carrying on about that? Listen, I'm really busy, you know? But you take care now. |after=PennyFitzgerald: He's just stirring the pot, if you ask me. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, then shut down / Irritated}'' Don't even get me started on that again. Only so many hours in a day. Goodbye, sweetie. |after=PennyFitzgerald: He's just stirring the pot, if you ask me. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=00053705 |before=PennyFitzgerald: You've been talking to Mr. Dan. I don't know what he's carrying on about. |response=''{Gossip / Conspiratorial}'' He's just stirring the pot, if you ask me. |after=Player Default: Definitely. He has such an attitude. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00053700 |before=Player Default: Definitely. He has such an attitude. |response=''{Gossiping / Conspiratorial}'' I know! He's so smug. |after=PennyFitzgerald: And Dan thinks he's the one helping people. He wouldn't know the first thing about making the Commonwealth a better, safer place. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000536FF |before=Player Default: What are you hiding? |response=''{Shocked, then overly politely says goodbye (but the tone is "screw you") / Surprised}'' Well, I never. Good day to you, too. |after=PennyFitzgerald: And Dan thinks he's the one helping people. He wouldn't know the first thing about making the Commonwealth a better, safer place. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000536FE |before=Player Default: If you say so. |response=''{Catches herself before she gets carried away}'' I do say so. But I have things that need tending. Good day. |after=PennyFitzgerald: And Dan thinks he's the one helping people. He wouldn't know the first thing about making the Commonwealth a better, safer place. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000536FD |before=Player Default: Why would he do that? |response=''{Gossiping, judgmental}'' Some people are just jealous when they see others leading a better life. And they'd like nothing better than to drag everyone down to their level. |after=PennyFitzgerald: And Dan thinks he's the one helping people. He wouldn't know the first thing about making the Commonwealth a better, safer place. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000536FC |before=Player Default: I know! He's so smug. |response=''{Disdain for Dan, some fire on the end (she is Fighting the Good Fight in her mind) / Irritated}'' And Dan thinks he's the one helping people. He wouldn't know the first thing about making the Commonwealth a better, safer place. |after=Player Default: He should be thankful you let him in. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000536F7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: He should be thankful you let him in. |response=''{Annoyed / Irritated}'' Instead he stomps around interrogating people. |after=PennyFitzgerald: If the Compound did do something to his precious caravan, they had reasons for it. Better reasons than a man like him... |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: He should be thankful you let him in. |response=''{Sincere, friendly}'' Don't get me started. Still, got a lot to do. You have a great day. |after=PennyFitzgerald: If the Compound did do something to his precious caravan, they had reasons for it. Better reasons than a man like him... |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000536F6 |before=Player Default: You guys aren't doing anything special. |response=''{Offended, then overly politely says goodbye (but the tone is "screw you") / Irritated}'' We're not are we? Well, I guess not. Good day to you, stranger. |after=PennyFitzgerald: If the Compound did do something to his precious caravan, they had reasons for it. Better reasons than a man like him... |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000536F5 |before=Player Default: Yeah, mercenaries. |response=''{Irritated, but super friendly to the PC (sounds sincere)}'' He just gets my goat. But enough of my yammering. You take care, sugar. |after=PennyFitzgerald: If the Compound did do something to his precious caravan, they had reasons for it. Better reasons than a man like him... |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000536F4 |before=Player Default: How does Covenant help people? |response=''{About to blab about something she shouldn't. Very obviously stops herself and then leaves abruptly.}'' Don't even get me started on what we... You know, I think I left something in the oven. I have to go. You take care. |after=PennyFitzgerald: If the Compound did do something to his precious caravan, they had reasons for it. Better reasons than a man like him... |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000536F3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Instead he stomps around interrogating people. |response=''{In gossiping mode then, "Oh shit!" she accidentally says something she shouldn't. / Angry}'' If the Compound did do something to his precious caravan, they had reasons for it. Better reasons than a man like him... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Gets panicky, overly insistent / Nervous}'' You know, honey, I was just shooting off at the mouth. Just forget anything I said about that. And the Compound. I have to go. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |topic=000ED453 |before= |response=''{Nervous, obviously hiding something / Nervous}'' Compound? Who said anything about a Compound? You know what, I really am very busy. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000ED452 |before= |response=''{Super judgmental}'' Thank god, we don't. None of those machines are in here. |after=Player Default: Do you know anything about a missing caravan? |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0008A813 |trow=2 |before= |response=Are you alright, sweety? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I caught you wool-gathering, didn't I? |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files